


Denial

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Larissa





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Xena Warrior Princess and all other characters from the series don't belong to me and are the property of Renaissance Pictures and MCA/Universal, yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this, and no infringement is intended. I still don't own Kevin Smith, but Circe isn't owned by Renaissance and is a character out of Greek mythology as far as I know. All other plot lines not relating to the series is the property of ME and the concept of Ares loving Xena is a conclusion I drew for my own fictional purposes only. Violence/Sex Warning-Nothing here to worry about. I don't have the stomach to write anything gory, and there's no sex, only kissing. Enjoy! an: = This story is dedicated to everyone out there who believes Ares and Xena deserve a chance-please tell me I'm not the only one. 
> 
> Rating: PG/PG-13 
> 
> Status: unfinished

The sun reflected off of the ocean, glittering and sparkling as rainbows danced on the surface. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the woman who had just been washed ashore. She coughed and sputtered as she stood on shaky legs.   
  
Brushing the dirt and grim off of her shapely figure, she turned toward the ocean. "If I didn't know better Poseidon, I'd say you didn't like me!" she taunted to the foamy depths. She tossed her head impatiently and muttered a few words. Instantly she was dry, and her dress, which had been in tatters, was as beautiful as the day it was made. A smile crossed her perfect red lips. She brushed back her hair from her perfect white shoulders, and it caught the light and shone like a web of gold. Smiling, she stretched then looked around her.   
  
"It's so good to be on dry land again," she proclaimed to an inquisitive seagull. That said, she walked off into the woods in search of what she wanted most.   
  
"The must be a man worthy of me on this land," she murmured to herself. "And I intend to find him."   
  
~*-_O_-*~   
  
"Gabrielle look out!" Xena cried. She instinctively grabbed for her chakram, but watched as the blond bard ducked a swipe from a sword. Gabrielle's green eyes blazed as she swung her staff into her attackers knees, knocking him off his feet. She jabbed him in the stomach as he struggled to get back up, then whacked him on the forehead with enough force to knock him out cold.   
  
Xena smiled to herself then turned and backhanded two more soldiers. She knew Gabrielle could take care of herself, but sometimes she had to see the girl in action to be reminded of how competent with that staff she really was.   
  
Three soldiers rushed at her, swords gleaming in the sun and their eyes afire with hatred. Xena grinned and drew her sword.   
  
"C'mon now boys, let's play nice," she cooed. He sword slashed out and made a gash in the first one's leg. The other two lunged at her as their comrade fell. Xena sidestepped them, then leapt in the air, kicking both of them in the back. They fell on their faces as Xena smacked five more. They all went down and Xena unhooked her chakram from her belt. She screamed her battle cry then let the bronze disk fly. It ricocheted madly, bouncing off ten of the soldiers' helmets. They fell to the ground as Xena caught her weapon neatly, rehooked it, and stepped over the unconscious bodies. She crossed the couple of meters it took to get to Gabrielle as the rest of the soldiers ran off crying retreat.   
  
Gabrielle smiled as Xena stepped up next to her. "Not one of Ares' better armed defenses was it?" she commented of their foe.   
  
Xena shook her head, her ebony hair blowing gently in the wind. They started to walk off when suddenly, Xena's whole body tensed and she spun around. Gabrielle was about to inquire what was wrong, when Ares appeared in a flash of light.   
  
"Oh come now," he said grinning impishly. "They had you going for awhile. You have to give me some credit."   
  
Xena looked at him coolly. "Ares. I thought I smelled something."   
  
The God of War smiled at his favorite warrior. "Charming as always my dear," he replied. His dark brown eyes shone with the usual arrogance, and he smiled at Xena devilishly.   
  
Xena continued to look at him with an icy gaze. All though she would never admit it to anyone, he was extremely attractive. His eyes were a deep brown, the kind a woman could just melt into. His hair was black as night, and fell to his shoulders in a mass of perfectly groomed curls. He wore all black, leather no less, and an earring dangled from his right ear. All in all he was a well-muscled, dark-haired, handsome piece of work. Just the kind of man your mother warned you about.   
  
Most women would fall for him instantly. But Xena wasn't like most women. She knew that underneath that gorgeous exterior, he was heartless and cruel, and his arrogance was enough to infuriate her. He was the only person Xena knew who could irritate her to no end, and he frequently did.   
  
"Shouldn't you go crawl back under your rock Ares?" Gabrielle snapped. She had even less patience with him then Xena did.   
  
"I wasn't talking to you Blondie," Ares replied. "We may have gotten along when you used that stupid scroll of yours and turned me mortal, but I still didn't ask for your comments." He silenced her with his gaze then turned back to the agitated Warrior Princess. There was nothing that gave him more pleasure then arguing with Xena. "You know," he said innocently. "I'd still like to know how it is you always sense my presence before I show myself. I think it's because of how close we used to be...back in your Destroyer of Nations days."   
  
Xena scoffed. "Hardly. I sense you because you have an unmistakable stench. It has nothing to do with any romantic notions you believe I may have had for you."   
  
"Who said anything about romantic notions?" Ares asked. "I only said we were close. Are you implying that there was something between us. That there is something between us still perchance?"   
  
Xena smiled and gave him an unervingly calm look. "You'd like to believe that wouldn't you?" she said sweetly.   
  
Ares stepped closer to her and Xena felt her whole body go rigid. She tried to clam her nerves, but his nearness made her very uncomfortable. "Admit it Xena," he said staring deep into her eyes. "You're denying your true feelings for me." Her blue eyes stared back at him unblinking and she drew in a sharp breath. Their faces were now inches apart, and Xena didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him. She opened her mouth to say something, when she was cut off by the intrusion of a musical voice.   
  
"Excuse me," the voice said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."   
  
Both Xena and Ares looked up, and Ares' jaw dropped in surprise. "Holy Hera!" he whispered.   
  
There stood the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. Her hair was as golden and bright as the sun, and it feel unbound to her knees. Her skin was as white as ivory, the very image of perfection. Her lips were like red silk, and her eyes were the color of Xena's, sparkling pale blue. They glittered like the ocean when the light caught it. She wore a dress the color of her eyes, slit up both sides, and made of the finest material. She smiled prettily at the two of them revealing perfect white teeth.   
  
Gabrielle, who had regained the power of speech, appeared at Xena's side. "Wow!" she breathed. "She's even more beautiful than Aphrodite!"   
  
Xena couldn't argue with that. This woman made Aphrodite look like a milk maid. She nodded her agreement to Gabrielle as Ares continued to gawk. The woman looked at the three and said hesitantly, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"   
  
Xena smiled and stepped away from Ares. "Oh no, you didn't interrupt. Nothing that didn't need interrupting anyway. How can we help you?"   
  
"My name is Circe and I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest village is?" she replied smoothly. Her voice was sweet and pleasant, but a troubled look crossed Xena's face at the mention of her name.   
  
"Are you a goddess?" Gabrielle asked in awe.   
  
"No," Circe said breezily. "I'm a..."   
  
"She's an enchantress," Xena cut her off, contempt in her voice.   
  
Circe smiled pleasantly. "My reputation precedes me?"   
  
Xena glared at her. "Oh I've heard of you alright. Ulysses told me plenty about you. He was wrecked upon your island and you changed his men into pigs."   
  
Circe laughed, an enchanting sound. "I remember that. Ulysses was a good man."   
  
"You seduced him," Xena snarled. "You knew he had a wife and yet you conned him into staying with you for a year."   
  
Circe tossed her head. "Well it gets very lonely on that accursed island. A girl's got to have some fun."   
  
Xena continued to glare at her as Circe shifted her gaze to Ares. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure," she said sweetly. "You know who I am, but I don't even know your names."   
  
Ares regained his composure and gave her a winning smile. "That's Xena and Gabrielle," he replied, nodding his head in their general direction. "And I'm Ares, God of War."   
  
Circe smiled slightly at him, then glanced at Xena. "She's your woman?" she asked innocently.   
  
"No," Xena snarled. "Not in the least."   
  
Circe looked back at Ares. "Well that's wonderful then. I'm in need of a master, and who better to serve than the God of War?"   
  
Xena's eyes flashed angrily and Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful Xena," she whispered. "You don't know yet what she can do. If she's got magic powers, she might be able to rip you apart with the blink of an eye."   
  
Xena continued to glare but stayed where she was. Circe smiled angelically as Ares stood speechless. "Well?" she purred.   
  
Xena couldn't stand it anymore. "Ares, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." "Sure," Ares replied, ripping his eyes away from Circe. He followed Xena into the forest until they could no longer see the beautiful enchantress. "So what's up?" Ares asked, none too pleased at being dragged away. He leaned against a tree and folded his arms.   
  
Xena looked at him intently. "I just want to warn you about Circe. I don't think you should get involved with her."   
  
Ares perked up a little bit and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh that's rich. You don't think that I should get involved with her?" He started to snicker.   
  
"What's so funny?" Xena asked, her patience wearing thin.   
  
Ares stopped laughing and smiled. "You," he said. "Not that I can blame you, but you're jealous."   
  
Xena gave him an evil look and had to strongly resist the urge to deck him. "I am not jealous," she said through gritted teeth. "I am just trying to warn you so you don't make a fool of yourself. Circe specializes in demeaning men. She'll use you even worse than Callisto did."   
  
Ares frowned. "Oh and how do you know so much about her?"   
  
Xena sighed. "Ulysses told me how treacherous she is. I'm trying to spare you the pain of finding out the hard way."   
  
Ares laughed again. "Ulysses?! Oh that's a good one! One of your former boy toys' experience with Circe is going to save me from embarrassment. Ulysses even! Mr. 'did I forget to mention I'm married?' Oh he's a real winner! Way to pick em' Xena."   
  
The Warrior Princess was furious now. "This isn't about my love life!"   
  
"Isn't it though?" Ares asked mischievously. "Well it seems to be. Otherwise you wouldn't be so envious of my new found adorer."   
  
"I am not jealous!" Xena hissed. "I realize this all must be very funny to you, but I am just trying to give you a good idea of what could happen if you get close to that woman! All Circe cares about is power. And she's going to use you to get to it. She'll hang around until she gets a feel for Olympus, then kick all of your sorry Gods out and be ruling the world within a week! Jealousy has nothing to do with it!"   
  
"Then why are you getting so uptight about it all?" Ares asked smugly.   
  
"Because you're an arrogant pig who refuses to listen to me!" Xena retorted.   
  
Ares smiled slyly. "Flattery will get you nowhere."   
  
Xena was infuriated now. "Look, I'm just trying to save you complete humiliation at the hands of a woman. Circe will chew you up and spit you out faster than you can blink. Next time I won't even bother to warn you!"   
  
Ares grinned deviously. "Oh I don't doubt you have anything but the best intentions in mind. But I find it extremely ironic that in order to do that you're trying to keep me from getting interested in another woman. And you seem so concerned about me taking it all so lightly!"   
  
Xena growled and swung her fist at his head. To her surprise he caught her hand neatly, almost as if he had been expecting it. "I never could resist a fight with you," Ares said sweetly.   
  
Xena glared at him and tried to jerk her hand free, but his grip was stronger than she had expected. She muttered a curse and Ares cocked an eyebrow at her. She should have known better. Try as she might, she couldn't extract her hand from his. Anyone else would have been dead by now, but he possessed an immortal strength that even she couldn't overcome.   
  
Ares smiled at her inconvenience then grabbed her other hand faster than lightning. Now Xena was really helpless, and she didn't like being at the mercy of the God of War. She made a halfhearted attempt to kick his feet out from under him, but Ares dodged easily and slammed her up against a large tree.   
  
"You know what your problem is?" he asked as she glowered at him.   
  
"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Xena spat.   
  
Ares chose to ignore that particular remark. "Your problem," he continued, "is that you haven't had a decent kiss in ages, and it's making you very bitter."   
  
"I'm not bitter!" Xena snapped.   
  
Ares merely laughed. "You sure are denying a lot today. When was the last time a real man kissed you Xena? That Rafe fellow was really pathetic, I'd hardly count him. And Ulysses was pretty much a loser. Hmmm." He pretended to be deep in thought. "I'd say the last time you were decently kissed when was that Marcus guy came back from the dead."   
  
Xena scowled at him, unable to stand his mocking tone. "My love life is none of your business."   
  
"On the contrary," Ares said, the ridicule still in his voice. "It's entirely my business."   
  
"And how do you figure that?" Xena inquired.   
  
Ares smiled, really laying it on now. "Well, you yank me into the forest, and demand that I not see another woman. You show an overtly amount of concern for my love life. So if you're so interested in my affairs, then it makes perfect sense for me to be concerned about your love life. It's only fair, right?"   
  
Xena gave him a black look. "For the last time, I could care less about your romantic little trysts. I'm just trying to keep you from embarrassment, and to keep Discord or Strife from taking over your job and bringing about the end of the world. Did you know that Circe turns all her old lovers into animals?"   
  
Ares sighed. "No I didn't. And if it means that much to you, then I'll stay away from her. Now what about the issue at hand?"   
  
"If you're implying that you should be the one to re-ignite my love life, then dream on!" Xena declared. "I would rather kiss a snake!"   
  
"If Circe has her way I just might be a snake," Ares replied. "But I know how much that would hurt you, so I won't try it."   
  
"Good," Xena replied. "Now let me go."   
  
"Not so fast," Ares said. "What's it worth to you?"   
  
Xena struggled but Ares had her pinned. "There shouldn't be a price," she said, her blue eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Oh yes there should," Ares said. "My loyalty comes with a heavy price." His tone had become more serious now, and the richness of his voice sent shivers down Xena's spine. He gazed at her, staring deep into her eyes, then leaned forward and kissed her, lightly at first, then more passionate.   
  
Xena's first reaction was to resist, but gradually she gave in and kissed him back.   
  
After a minute or so had passed, Ares released her and smiled. "See?" he whispered. "You needed that."   
  
Xena tried to calm her racing pulse. "Hardly," she replied. "Don't ever do that again." She slapped him across the face, then turned away with a chilling coldness, and walked off.   
  
Ares stood there staring and rubbing his jaw, then slowly he grinned. "She wants me," he said confidently.   
  
Circe was sitting on the ground playing absentmindedly with her golden hair, and Gabrielle was practicing with her staff when Xena came striding back into the clearing. Gabrielle looked up in surprise. Her friend looked madder than Tartarus on a bad day. Circe rose to her feet gracefully and smiled a sugary sweet smile. "Did you two work things out?" she inquired innocently.   
  
"Just fine thank you," Xena replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.   
  
Circe continued to smile as Ares appeared in front of the three women. The enchantress locked her eyes of the handsome God of War as Xena tried not to seethe. "Have you reached a decision yet?" she purred.   
  
Ares found it hard to speak, but Xena's warning came to mind, and the thought of being turned into an animal did not appeal to him. "Yeah," he said. "Look, you're a really beautiful woman and I'm honored that you want to serve me, but I think I've got enough priestesses and such right now. Thanks anyway." He turned and disappeared before Circe could utter another word.   
  
Xena had to smile at Ares' bluntness, but the enchantress was furious. "He...turned...me...down!" she exclaimed, struggling to say each word.   
  
"It happens," Gabrielle commented. "I'm sure there will be other men."   
  
Circe snarled. "You shut up! And you!" she glared at Xena. "I'll deal with you later." She muttered some words and disappeared.   
  
"I think you just made an enemy," Gabrielle said wryly.   
  
"Not as big a one as Ares has," Xena replied smiling.   
  
Gabrielle laughed. "She didn't take that very well did she?"   
  
"Some people just can't take rejection," Xena said, a smug smile on her face.   
  
~*-_O_-*~   
  
Ares sat alone in his lavish palace, his legs casually draped over the edge of his throne, and oblivious to everything else around him. He stroked his beard, deep in thought. He was thinking about what he almost always had on his mind, aside from war. Xena. Sure that Circe chick was beautiful, but she paled in comparison to the lovely warrior princess. Xena had more than just looks. She had that amazing skill at doing whatever she tried wonderfully, and she was the only person he knew who could sense him when he was around. It irked him and yet at the same time it intrigued him. She was constantly rejecting him, but that really only made the chase more thrilling. It was like a never-ending game of keep away, and Ares loved it. He didn't think he'd be so attracted to her if she didn't play hard to get. She gave him a challenge, and the God of War loved to be contested. The initial revulsion she pretended to have for him made it all the more fun. She never bored him. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she'd throw something new at him. There was always a little bit of mystery with Xena.   
  
Suddenly Circe appeared in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. She looked none too happy. Sour grapes from being turned down, Ares guessed. He gave her a mildly amused glance. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Circe marched up to him and brought her face right next to his. "Why did you deny me?" she hissed.   
  
Ares casually pushed her away from him. "Sorry babe, but you're just not my type."   
  
"And what is your type?" Circe demanded angrily. "Black-hair, blue-eyed warriors who mock you and spurn your affections?"   
  
Ares laughed. "You're far too easily fooled by all of that. Xena loves me, she just denies her true feelings for me."   
  
Circe stamped her foot. "Aren't I good enough?"   
  
"Chill," Ares said sitting up. "Look, you're gorgeous and everything, but I just don't feel like being your boy-toy okay?"   
  
"Who said anything about that?" Circe questioned. "I offered to serve you."   
  
"Whatever," Ares replied. "Either way I'm not interested."   
  
"Why ever not?!" Circe exclaimed, her perfect red lips pouting a little. She reminded Ares of a young child who was angry because she wasn't getting her way.   
  
"First of all," Ares said. "It's very unattractive to pout. Secondly, I never was much of one for blondes. And third of all," Circe was glaring at him by this point, "quite frankly staring into those blue eyes of yours reminds me too much of Xena."   
  
"I am the most beautiful woman in the world and yet it isn't good enough for you!" Circe yelled.   
  
"You're just not what I want, okay?" Ares asked. "I really appreciate the offer, but I have other things on my mind."   
  
Circe's face darkened with hatred. "It's Xena, isn't it? You won't have anything to do with me because you're in love with her!"   
  
"That's pretty much it," Ares said looking bored with her. Circe scowled. "Why even bother with her if she doesn't return your feelings?"   
  
"She'll come around eventually," Ares replied. "And until then...I can wait."   
  
Circe made an irritated noise. "You are an impossible man!"   
  
"I know," Ares said smirking.   
  
Circe stood there, overcome by fury for a moment, then she smiled sweetly. "Fine," she said. "I can take no for an answer." She turned and started to walk away from him.   
  
"Good," Ares replied. "Glad to see you're finally handling this well."   
  
Circe turned and smiled at him, and her ice blue eyes had an evil glint in them. "But if I can't have you, no one can," she declared. She laughed wickedly and disappeared.   
  
"That didn't sound good," Ares murmured, suddenly gripped with fear. It was not for himself he was afraid, but for the unsuspecting woman he loved who stood in Circe's way of having him.   
  
~*-_O_-*~   
  
"So Circe turned all of her old lovers into animals?" Gabrielle asked in wonderment. She and Xena were walking through the forest on their way to Thrace. The sun was shinning like a golden orb high in the sky, and the day couldn't be more pleasant.   
  
"Yeah," Xena replied lightly. "She changed them depending on their personalities too. The strong ones became lions, the crafty ones were turned into foxes, and so on."   
  
"That's so neat," Gabrielle breathed. Xena gave her a weird look. "In a sickening sort of way, of course," the bard added hastily.   
  
Xena smiled wryly at her sudden indifference.   
  
"This is all going to make-" Gabrielle started to say, but was cut off by Xena putting out a warning hand. The bard halted in her tracks. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly.   
  
"I sense something," Xena said softly. She drew her sword and stood at the ready.   
  
"Is it Ares again?" Gabrielle asked, clutching her staff.   
  
"No, it isn't Ares," Xena said circling slowly. "It's something else. Something more cold and chilling..." The wind picked up, drowning out her voice.   
  
Gabrielle looked at the sky worriedly. There wasn't a cloud there, and yet the air was whipping around with tremendous force. The bard turned back to her friend, her hair blowing wildly.   
  
Xena was still trying to determine the unknown presence, her blue eyes gazing around inquisitively. She seemed oblivious to everything else around her. "It's getting closer..." she murmured.   
  
Suddenly, a gale force wind hit Xena square in the chest. She was thrown off of her feet and flung through the air like a rag doll. Gabrielle could only watch in horror as the Warrior Princess slammed into a tree, then crumpled to the ground. Circe appeared in front of her prone form, laughing evilly, and immediately the wind ceased. Gabrielle found her legs and ran to her friend's side, as Circe continued to giggle gleefully.   
  
The bard helped her friend to her feet, and Xena grimaced in pain as Circe finally stopped her insane laughter. "What do you want?" the Warrior Princess spat.   
  
Circe's eyes narrowed, and the pleasant expression vanished from her face. Pure hatred engulfed her lovely features, and she looked on Xena with revulsion. "I want to see you die, slowly, and with as much pain as possible!"   
  
"Why?" Xena snapped.   
  
"Because he loves you when he could have me!" Circe screamed. "He actually had the nerve to chose you over me!"   
  
"Who?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Ares," Circe replied coolly. "He's too in love with Xena to want anything to do with me!"   
  
"Are you sure?" Xena replied icily.   
  
"I'm positive," Circe snarled.   
  
"I think you're mistaken," Xena commented, surprisingly calm for having just been told that the God of War was in love with her. "Ares refused you because he didn't want to be turned into a beast when you were no longer amused with him."   
  
Circe smiled evilly. "Ah, but it's not that simple my dear. If it was, I wouldn't have to destroy you. You see, I confronted Ares as to why he rejected me earlier. And the bare facts revealed that not only does he dislike me because he'd prefer to remain human, but his interests lie elsewhere!" Xena's eyes widened, with horror or shock, Gabrielle wasn't sure. "That's right," Circe said, her silken voice dripping with venom. "You!"   
  
Another blast of wind hit her, and Xena was slammed back into the tree. Circe cackled as Xena pulled herself to her feet, pain searing though her body. Her legs threatened to give out at any moment, but she managed to glare at the enchantress. "You can have him for all I care!" she snapped. "I don't love him!"   
  
"Maybe not but he loves you," Circe said grimly. An angry sweetness crept into her tone. "And I just can't allow you to live when you're the only thing standing in the way of getting what I want. And I always get what I want." Her hands glowed with power and Circe grinned deviously. "Farewell Xena. You can say hello to Hades for me." She flung her arms out and a crackling ball of energy flew towards the Warrior Princess.   
  
"No!" Gabrielle yelled. She jumped in front of Xena taking the blow full force.   
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena screamed. She grabbed her friend as she started to fall.   
  
Gabrielle's eyes closed and she went limp in Xena's arms.   
  
"Circe!" a voice roared. The enchantress spun around to see Ares there, his sword drawn and his eyes flashing, deadly, and cruel. Circe's smile faded as Ares grabbed her by her golden hair and yanked her head back with a savage viciousry. Circe yelped in pain. "What did you do?!" he rasped.   
  
She managed to smile enchantingly at him, even though he brought his sword to her white throat and pressed it against her neck, threatening to slit it open at any moment. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way," she said innocently.   
  
"And what was supposed to happen?" Ares thundered. "You tried to destroy the woman I love!"   
  
"I only did it to get her out of the way," Circe purred, her voice still like silk. Her dazzling blue eyes shone with the slightest bit of fear. "I wanted to be rid of her so I could have you."   
  
Ares growled and flung her from him. "I'll never love you! Now get out of my sight! If I ever see you again, or if you ever come within ten feet of Xena..." he sheathed his sword and glared at her cowering form. "I'll kill you."   
  
Circe stood, and seemed to be in complete shock for a minute. Her beautiful features displayed wonderment, which slowly transformed into petty anger. She tossed her head. "Fine! I don't need you or your Warrior Princess. There are plenty of other fish in the sea War God." She turned on her heel and disappeared.   
  
Ares breathed deeply and tried to calm his rage. He turned his dark head and his expression softened. Xena sat there cradling Gabrielle's lifeless body in her arms, her face a mask of pain. There wasn't a trace of tears in her eyes or on her cheeks, but her complete gut wrenching horror was apparent. Ares could practically feel the grief radiating from her being, so strong was her pain. He moved beside her and touched her shoulder gently. "Xena," he whispered.   
  
Xena lashed out violently at him, slapping his hand away. "Leave me alone!" she choked.   
  
Ares refused to be wavered. "Xena I know what you're feeling right now but..."   
  
Xena cut him off. "Know what I'm feeling? You couldn't possibly know what I'm feeling! Gabrielle is dead, and it's all because I tried to keep that demon woman away from you!"   
  
Ares knelt down beside her. "Would you listen to me for a second?"   
  
"Why should I?!" Xena snarled.   
  
"Because I might be able to save her," Ares replied.   
  
Xena glared at him, her eyes displaying not the least amount of trust in newfound savior. Ares didn't say anything, but merely stared back at her, and it seemed as though he was penetrating her very soul with his gaze. His probing eyes were too much for her, and Xena had to look away.   
  
"I know you don't want to accept it, but I can help," Ares replied, his tone gentle.   
  
Xena looked back at him again, her composure recollected. "And why should I trust you?" she said coldly.   
  
Ares remained calm, resisting the urge to snap back at her. "Because if Circe told you what I think she did, then you know I won't betray you." He held out a hand. "Come with me."   
  
Xena looked down at Gabrielle's prone form then back up at Ares. A battle waged within her. If she trusted him now he might take her for all she was worth. But he seemed genuinely concerned, and Circe's earlier words of how he loved her echoed in the back of her mind. Maybe he really did want to help her. Maybe this time would be different.   
  
The mistrust slowly started to ebb away from her features. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for some hint of deceit.   
  
Ares looked back at her unflinching. "Come," he repeated again.   
  
Xena looked at her friend once more and then her mind was made up. "Okay," she said softly. "But only to save Gabrielle." She put her hand in his, and the three of them disappeared instantly from the mortal realm.   
  
  
  
"So this is where you live," Xena remarked wryly, only seconds later.   
  
Ares had taken them to his palace on Mount Olympus. The place was cold and dark, but surprisingly clean. Tapestries of brilliant colors, that depicted famous battles, hung on the walls. They were vibrant, and looked almost real, so impeccable was the detail. Ares waved his hand and a bed appeared in what had once been an empty space.   
  
Xena offered not a word of thanks as she laid Gabrielle down on the silken sheets. "Is it always so cold in here?" she asked, gazing around critically.   
  
Ares waved his hand in reply, and the fireplace sprang to life, the tall flames leaping and dancing. The room was instantly filled with warmth. "Anything to make you more comfortable," Ares said soothingly. His eyes showed that he expected no thanks for the guesture. He looked away from the Warrior Princess and moved over to Gabrielle's prone form.   
  
Xena stood motionless, watching silently as he examined her friend. Her blue eyes displayed distrust, but Ares was surprisingly gentle as he worked.   
  
Finally he smiled up at Xena. "I've got good news and bad news," he said, stepping away from the motionless form of the bard.   
  
"Well?" Xena asked, and Ares detected a hint of worry in her voice, though she hid her feelings well.   
  
The God of War sighed. "The good news is, she's not quite dead."   
  
"And the bad news?" Xena asked.   
  
"She's sustained a mortal wound that won't heal. Her internal organs are failing as we speak." Ares watched Xena closely to register her reaction to his analysis.   
  
Xena's clenched her fists turned from him, walking over to the other side of the room. "So then there's nothing we can do?"   
  
"I didn't say that," Ares murmured.   
  
Xena spun back to look at him. "What then? Ambrosia?"   
  
"Under the circumstances I would have to say no," Ares replied. "Ambrosia is used either to turn a mortal into a god, or to bring one back to life. But Gabrielle isn't really dead so I don't think it will do much for her. It doesn't heal wounds."   
  
"What does that leave?" Xena asked, desperation starting to creep into her voice.   
  
Ares realized, with a fair amount of shock, that her vulnerable side was starting to show. It was something the God of War had never seen in the Warrior Princess, and it startled him. Xena wouldn't be this way unless she was going through an extreme amount of pain. Circe had really hit home by bringing Gabrielle to near death, whether she realized it or not. It nerved Ares to see Xena reduced to this, and he had the strange urge to go to her and comfort her. He walked slowly over to her and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders. He could tell she was losing faith in him, and that was the last thing he wanted. "The labyrinth that leads to the tree of life is the key," he said softly. "The golden apples can cure any ill." His eyes locked with hers.   
  
Xena found it hard to speak. "Tell me how to get there," she whispered.   
  
"The labyrinth is full of traps and dangers. Even you wouldn't make it through alive. Unless..." he paused to let his words sink in, "you took someone along who knows the way."   
  
Realization hit Xena, and suddenly she knew what he was getting at. "Like you?" she asked softly.   
  
"Like me," Ares confirmed her suspicions. He dropped his hands away from her shoulders.   
  
Xena thought about it for a minute, then her face darkened. "What's in it for you?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"I don't have a price," Ares said smoothly, folding his arms.   
  
"I find that hard to believe," Xena growled. "You never do anything unless there's something in it for you."   
  
Ares smiled. "You're far too mistrustful my dear. You needn't assume I always want something. All I ask is the pleasure of your company and the reassurance that you're safe."   
  
"I'll bet," Xena snorted.   
  
"Well, believe what you like," Ares replied lightly.   
  
"What about Gabrielle?" Xena asked. "Somebody needs to watch over her while we're gone."   
  
Ares took that as a yes to her agreeing to take him along as a guide. "Don't sweat it," he said. "I'll be right back with a babysitter." He disappeared, leaving the Warrior Princess alone in his dark palace.   
  
Xena glared at the where he had been, then turned to study the tapestry nearest her, wanting to take her mind off Gabrielle and the problem at present. It was a rather large one, and Xena soon discovered that it depicted the battle of Corinth. Her eyes gazed over it admiringly, then stopped suddenly caught by something in the center. There she was, woven in all her glory, leading her soldiers against the Corinthians. The detail was amazing, the likeness of her incredibly uncanny. Xena continued to stare in shock, as a wave of cold spread through her body.   
  
Ares appeared at her side, grinning mischievously. "You like it?" he asked. "It's my favorite."   
  
"It's very well done," Xena remarked nonchalantly, as if it didn't really impress her one way or another, or that she didn't even care it focused on her. Ares laughed to himself as Xena turned to see Cupid standing next to the God of War. "He's going to watch after Gabrielle?" she asked skeptically.   
  
"He's the only one of the Gods that actually likes her," Ares replied.   
  
"Besides, he's the polar opposite of me. Can you think of any other God you would trust more?"   
  
Xena smirked. He did know her well. "He'll do," she replied.   
  
Ares smiled satisfactorily. "Well then. We have a journey to undertake my lovely Warrior Princess."   
  
Cupid smiled at them. "Don't worry, I promise to take good care of Gabrielle."   
  
"I know you will," Xena replied. "It isn't you I don't trust."   
  
Cupid laughed as Ares tried to look innocent. "Good luck Xena."   
  
"Thanks," she replied, half-smiling. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."   
  
The sun shone brilliantly upon the valley, and reflected off of the crystal clear lake that lay within. Flowers bloomed everywhere, touches of color in a blanket of lush green. Xena and Ares appeared here, the Warrior Princess looking none too pleased.   
  
"What are we doing here?" she demanded of the God of War irritably, upon seeing their destination no where in sight.   
  
"Sorry," Ares apologized. "Standard rules. No God but Zeus himself may actually appear at or in the labyrinth. We have to maintain a ten mile distance at least."   
  
"Why?" Xena asked critically.   
  
"Because," Ares said folding his arms, "Zeus prefers us not to go there, and the ten mile distance usually discourages most Gods, so they don't even bother." Xena's lovely features darkened even more. "Look, I don't have time to play games," she threatened.   
  
"Calm down, would ya?" Ares said calmly, but a smile was teasing his lips.   
  
He gazed at the infuriated Warrior Princess with a fair amount of amusement. She was so beautiful when she was angry. Xena narrowed her eyes and him and he grinned. "Relax!" he assured her confidently. "I've got transportation covered." He waved his hand and a gorgeous black horse appeared before Xena's eyes. It was powerfully built, a mare by the looks of it, and unmatched by any other she had ever seen. Ares smiled and went over to the prized beauty. "This is Nightshade," he said by way of introduction. "She's tireless, swift as the wind, and has immortal blood flowing through her veins."   
  
Xena watched interestedly as Ares gently rubbed the horse behind its ears, and stroked its neck lovingly. She was surprised to say the least. This was a tender side she had never seen from Ares before, and she wondered briefly if he was capable of displaying that much love and tenderness to a human being. Quickly she brushed the thought aside, feeling a bit flustered at thinking such things. Ares looked up at her serenely and she raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Nightshade?" she asked skeptically.   
  
"Hey give me a break!" Ares exclaimed. "I was five when I named her."   
  
"Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful name," Xena replied. "I wasn't questioning that. I just find it rather mild for a horse that belongs to the God of War."   
  
"Well like I said, I was five," Ares responded. He mounted the horse and smiled fondly at the memory. "And it's far better than what it could have been called, had I listened to Aphrodite. She wanted to name it Bubbles."   
  
Xena had to laugh. "Bubbles?"   
  
"That's right. Bubbles. You think she's a ditz now, you should have seen her when she was little," Ares commented still smiling. He stroked the horse's mane again lovingly, then took the silver reins and offered his hand to Xena.   
  
The Warrior Princess' good humor vanished. "Oh no," she said warily, taking a step back. "I'm not getting on that horse with you. I'd have to be crazy before I'd trust you like that. I want Argo."   
  
"Argo isn't as fast as Nightshade," Ares argued. "And you said just a moment ago that we didn't have time to waste."   
  
Xena tossed her head in frustration. "Well can't I ride one of your other immortal horses?" she asked.   
  
"All the other ones would buck you," Ares replied smoothly. "She's the only one I have that's tame. And none of them can keep up with Nightshade."   
  
Xena stood her ground. "I refuse to ride a horse with you."   
  
"Stop being so stubborn," Ares chided her. "Do you want to save Gabrielle or not?"   
  
Xena glared at him, not wanting to back down. He in turn stared at her placidly. The two of them were hard pressed to agree, and a fiercer battle of wills had never been seen. It was only the thought of her friend, whose life depended on her success, that made Xena relent. "All right," she agreed hesitantly. "But only for Gabrielle."   
  
"Sure, sure," Ares said mockingly. "I'm positive you have nothing but her interests in mind and you're doing it purely for the powers of love and friendship, yadda yadda, can we go?!" She took his outstretched hand, and he pulled her up behind him. Cringing, but yet not entirely repulsed, Xena wrapped her strong arms around his waist. "Hold on tight," Ares said mischievously, with a final look back at her, that unfortunately contained his triumph in having her in such a vulnerable and pleasing position. He dug his heels into Nightshade's sides, and they sped off like lightning.   
  
After about fifteen minutes worth of riding, Ares slowed Nightshade to a trot. They had come into a small village, about two miles off from their final destination. They rode into town a little ways, then Ares stopped the horse.   
  
"Why are we stopping?" Xena demanded angrily.   
  
"We need a couple of provisions and a decent meal before we go," Ares replied.   
  
"You don't need to eat," Xena said suspiciously.   
  
"No but you do," Ares commented.   
  
"Not when Gabrielle's life is at stake!" Xena exclaimed.   
  
Ares dismounted wordlessly and Xena followed suit. Their eyes locked, Xena's questioning and full of anger. Ares said softly, "The labyrinth is extremely dangerous. Even more so since Hercules has been there. You're going to need every bit of energy you can get. So you best eat something, or Gabrielle won't benefit at all when you die trying to save her."   
  
"I can take care of myself just fine," Xena snapped. "And I don't want to waste time when Gabrielle is in your palace dying."   
  
Ares sighed in frustration. "Gabrielle has some time. Before we left I put her body in a state of suspended animation. She should last for at least another 24 hours. Hopefully we'll be back by then."   
  
Xena was stunned. She turned away from him trying desperately to sort out her feelings. "Why are you doing all this for me?"   
  
"Do you always question the motives of people who help you?" Ares asked lightly.   
  
Xena turned back to him, mistrust in her eyes. "No. I just always question your motives. I don't understand you in the least. I know you're after something, I just can't figure out what."   
  
"Does there always have to be something in it for me before I offer my help?" Ares inquired.   
  
"Yes," Xena responded coolly. "Everything you do is for yourself. Everything you stand for, all you represent, it's all based on hatred and war."   
  
Ares grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip, and he glared at her. "Hate? Is what you think this is all about Xena? Well, you're wrong. Don't you even try to tell me my motives. I'm not in this for my own selfish reasons. I'm doing this for something else. This isn't about hate Xena. It's about love. Everything I've done in the past few hours, everything to help you and Gabrielle, it's not about hate or war. It's about love. I'm doing all of this because I love you, understand?"   
  
All the anger and fight at being treated so roughly by the God of War left Xena. "So Circe was right," she said, and whether it was disappointment or dull surprise in her voice, Ares couldn't tell. "I didn't want to believe it."   
  
"Believe what you like," Ares responded coldly. "The point is, I'm not going to betray you. I just want you to trust me for once in your life."   
  
Their faces were now inches apart, and the grip Ares had on her arms had softened to a tender gentleness. He was barely holding on to her, and Xena could have pulled away at any moment. But she didn't. There was an undeniable passion that had built between them, and Xena couldn't bring herself to pull away. She resisted the urge to shift under his intense gaze.   
  
For a minute, she thought he was going to kiss her, but they both stayed where they were. Finally, Xena spoke, breaking the intensity with her voice.   
  
"Maybe I am a little hungry."   
  
Ares snapped out of the daze he had been in and let go of her. "Good," he said half-heartedly. "We can go to the tavern across the street."   
  
Xena nodded in reply. She tried to calm her jittery nerves, irritated that she had allowed Ares to make her feel so unlike her normal controlled self. He always seemed to take her breath away, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Luckily, she managed to keep her discomfort on the inside, but she dreaded the day if and when he ever found out he made her feel that way. No other man could ever stir up her emotions like he did. She couldn't understand Ares. She took Nightshade's reins and followed him wordlessly, hitching the horse up in the stable next door. Nightshade nickered softly and Xena stroked her mane. "It's okay girl, we'll be back," she said softly.   
  
The horse nudged her playfully towards Ares as if to say "go on with my master, I'll be okay", and Xena smiled.   
  
"You like her?" Ares asked.   
  
"She's a magnificent horse," Xena complimented as Nightshade tossed her head proudly. "I just can't believe something that sweet and tame belongs to you." She expected him to shoot back some stinging response, but his reply surprised her.   
  
"She was a gift from my father, the first horse I ever had. I raised her from a colt, and she's always been one of my dearest possessions. Nightshade is one of the few things I truly love in this miserable world."   
  
Xena smiled to herself. Yeah, and I'm another one, she thought. She followed Ares into the tavern and they sat down at one of the tables. A barmaid noted their arrival, and quickly sauntered over.   
  
"What can I get for you and your wife m'lord?" she asked the God of War. Ares threw back his head and laughed as Xena gritted her teeth. "We're not married," she explained, at the barmaid's confused look at Ares' laughter.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed. "Excuse my mistake! I didn't realize he was just your boyfriend!"   
  
Ares continued to laugh and Xena had to resist the urge to slap him.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend either. We're just traveling together."   
  
Ares paused in his amusement, and he winked at the barmaid. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm hoping she'll come around." The young girl giggled, and Xena put her head in her hands.   
  
"What can I get for the two of you?" the barmaid asked sweetly.   
  
"Give the lady the special of the house, but nothing for me, thanks," Ares said smoothly. The girl nodded her pretty blond head, and sashayed away, giggling.   
  
Xena looked up at him, her face harried and displeased, and Ares shot her an innocent look. "Was that absolutely necessary?" the Warrior Princess growled.   
  
"Well, that depends," Ares drawled, enjoying every moment of her frustration. "Did it irritate you?"   
  
"Yes," Xena replied grumpily.   
  
"Then it was absolutely necessary," Ares replied grinning. Xena scowled at him and his smile faded. "Oh come on Xena," he said. "You have to admit it was pretty funny."   
  
"Funny?" Xena said incredulously. "Being mistaken of being married to you? Obviously we have different definitions of what's amusing."   
  
"Oh please," Ares scoffed. "You're being overly touchy."   
  
"Look, I don't have time to sit here and argue with you," Xena insisted. "Let's just eat and get out of here."   
  
"Fine, fine," Ares said reluctantly. "Anything to please you, your Warrior Princessness."   
  
"And don't call me that!" Xena snapped.   
  
"All right!" Ares exclaimed. "For the love of Zeus, you don't have to bite my head off! Is it any wonder we're mistaken for a married couple, when we're arguing like one?"   
  
Xena gave him a murderous look, but was interrupted by the barmaid's return. She plunked a plate of surprisingly good looking food down in front of Xena, and set a mug of the usual ale beside it.   
  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked sweetly. The question was obviously directed at Ares and Xena felt like gagging. Her manner had become overly flirtatious, and Ares smiled at her charmingly.   
  
"As a matter of fact..." he started to say.   
  
"No, thank you, that will be all," Xena replied curtly, a dangerous glint in her eye. The barmaid sighed, and muttered something about jealous girlfriends as she scampered off.   
  
Ares turned to look at Xena, and he didn't have to speak for her to know what he was about to say. His expression contained amusement mixed with pleasure.   
  
"A bit overprotective today, aren't we?" he said coyly. "Jealousy is not a pretty thing Xena."   
  
"Jealousy has nothing to do with it," Xena said, not sounding all together convinced of it herself. "I told you we don't have time to mess around."   
  
Ares leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Whatever," he mumbled, not feeling in the mood for a fight anymore.   
  
Xena ate her food in silence, as Ares played idly with one of his daggers.   
  
After about five minutes of quiet, with the hubbub of the bar playing in the background, Xena clanked her mug down loudly and stood up. "Let's go," she said dully.   
  
Ares, a bit startled, lost his balance, and his tipped back chair crashed to the ground. The tavern burst into laughter and Xena smiled smugly. Ares muttered some curses and Xena stepped carefully over the chair and smiled down sweetly at him. He was quite a picture, lying on his back, looking angry and embarrassed. His dark eyes flashed, and he glared fiercely at her.   
  
"It's not funny," he hissed, in defiance to her amused expression.   
  
"I wasn't laughing," Xena commented. She held out her hand to him and he pushed it away. "I'm quite capable of getting up myself," he growled.   
  
"Oh, so it's not okay for me to refuse your help, but I'm not allowed to assist you?" she asked innocently.   
  
"Fine," Ares spat, not wishing to make a bigger fool of himself than he already had. He grabbed her hand unwillingly, and she yanked him to his feet with a surprising amount of strength. Ares collected himself coolly, refusing to look at anyone.   
  
The laughter in the tavern slowly subsided, as people went back to their meals and conversation. Xena smiled to herself as she rightened the chair, then tossed a couple of dinars on the table. "Sorry about the mess!" she called to the tavern keeper as she followed the angry God of War out of the door.   
  
He leaned against one of the wooden supports, and it was obvious his pride had been severely wounded. He scowled as Xena gently unhitched Nightshade and the horse nuzzled her.   
  
"Hey girl," Xena cooed. "Your master just made a fool of himself." Ares threw her a dirty look and she smirked.   
  
"I have never been so humiliated in my life!" he yelled.   
  
"It's no big deal," Xena said calmly. "They didn't even know who you were."   
  
"That's not the point," Ares snapped. "No one has ever seen me do anything that stupid. Especially not..." he stopped short.   
  
"Especially not me?" Xena finished for him questioningly.   
  
"Yeah," Ares muttered turning away from her.   
  
"Well, I find it very refreshing to know that you actually do have your weak moments," Xena replied, leading the horse over to Ares. "It wouldn't kill you to act human every now and then."   
  
Surprisingly Ares didn't say anything, and Xena figured he was still embarrassed. She put a hand on his shoulder in a guesture of consolation. "Ares it's no big deal," she said comfortingly.   
  
Silence was her answer, and he shrugged off her hand. He mounted the horse and wordlessly pulled her up behind him. "It's only a couple of more miles," he finally spoke. He nudged Nightshade gently and they took off at a gallop.   
  
I must have touched a nerve, Xena thought to herself. She leaned against him to keep from being buffeted by the bitter wind, and for the first time in a long time actually regretted her sharp words to him.   
  
Ares felt her arms wrap around his waist tighter and felt her lean in closer to him. His heart softened and he forgot for the moment what he had been embarrassed about. The very nearness of her was comforting. Ah my lovely Warrior Princess, if only you weren't a mortal, he thought regretfully. But she was still an exceptional mortal, Ares reminded himself. He allowed some momentary enjoyment at the feel of Xena's head pressed against his shoulder as he urged Nightshade on faster towards the labyrinth.   
  
~*-_O_-*~   
  
"Here we are," Ares said dryly, only minutes later. Xena barely heard him though, for she was staring in wonder at the stone monstrosity before her.   
  
"The Labyrinth of the Gods," she whispered as both she and Ares dismounted. The two of them gazed at the large structure, Ares in mild surprise, Xena in awe. It was pyramid-like in shape, but dark and menacing. Fire spurted from two intricately carved dragon heads perched near the top. There was no sign of guards or priests, but it all looked none too friendly.   
  
"So what now?" Ares asked.   
  
Xena's ice blue eyes turned their disapproving gaze on him. "I thought you knew," she snapped.   
  
"I've never been here," Ares replied. "I know of the place, but I've never set foot in it. Just because I'm a God doesn't mean I know everything."   
  
"Oh, now you admit you're not as smart as you pretend to be," Xena said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Didn't Hercules tell you anything about the labyrinth?" Ares asked.   
  
"He gave me a vague idea," Xena replied lightly, momentarily distracted by her search for a way in. She could find little or no evidence of a doorway.   
  
Ares was about to come back with a sarcastic remark about his brother, when a booming voice rang out across the labyrinth. "None shall pass until they answer the riddle!"   
  
"Riddle?" Ares echoed.   
  
"C'mon Ares, this should be easy for someone as smart as you," Xena purred tauntingly.   
  
"Answer or die!" the voice proclaimed. "If you fail to respond in the allotted time, you shall be destroyed!"   
  
"No pressure," Ares mumbled.   
  
Xena gave him a sardonic smile. "You're not the one who should be worried. Last time I checked you were immortal."   
  
The voice intruded again before Ares could answer her. "Listen now, and answer me this," It is stricter than mercy, sweeter than revenge, Is blind yet has no eyes to see. Is always fair, but sometimes harsh, And often from this world doth flee.   
  
"Often from this world doth flee," Xena repeated softly.   
  
"I was never very good at riddles," Ares confided sheepishly.   
  
"Now you tell me," Xena said exasperatedly. "A lot of help you're turning out to be. You know for a God, you're sure at a loss for any type of intelligence when it comes down to it."   
  
Ares shot her a self-righteous look, then both of them watched as a large golden hourglass was turned over and started to trickle glittering grains of sand.   
  
"Okay your Godliness, I know this is going to be a stretch for you, but for the love of Zeus, please think for once in your miserable life," Xena ordered.   
  
Ares responded with charm, giving her one of his mischievous grins. "I love it when you're demanding," he said coyly.   
  
Xena glared at him, displeased. "Stop with the sweet talk. We need to figure out this riddle. What's blind?"   
  
"Old people?" Ares guessed.   
  
"Are you completely clueless?" Xena asked. "It's something much deeper than that. The answer has to be something profound, or any mindless villager could stroll right in."   
  
"So sue me," Ares argued. "I told you I'm not very good at this."   
  
"You don't seem to be good at much of anything," Xena muttered. Ares glanced at her suspiciously and she snatched at an idea. "What about war? War can be very blind."   
  
Ares folded his arms. "Yes, well, it doesn't 'flee' from the world very often. I try and make it a point not to run away."   
  
Xena snapped her fingers. "What about love. It's blind too,"   
  
"You've got that right," Ares agreed grudgingly.   
  
"What would you know about love?" Xena asked sardonically. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."   
  
"That's not true!" Ares insisted. "You're just biased against me because I've ticked you off so much lately."   
  
Xena glanced at the hourglass. There wasn't much time left. "I know all I need or care to know about you," she stated coolly.   
  
"Thanks a lot!" Ares protested. "You're so unfair. How can you judge me without really even knowing me. Where's the justice in that?"   
  
"Justice?" Xena echoed. She looked to be deep in thought for a moment, then slowly a smile spread across her face. "That's it," she murmured.   
  
"What's it?" Ares inquired.   
  
"The answer to the riddle," Xena explained. "Stricter than mercy, sweeter than revenge..."   
  
"Is blind yet has no eyes to see," Ares finished. "That's it, of course. Justice is blind."   
  
"But it's always fair even though it may sometimes be harsh, and it often flees from this world!" Xena declared triumphantly. "The answer is justice!" she yelled to the labyrinth.   
  
There was silence for a moment, and the pair held their breath, waiting and tensed in case the answer was wrong. Then, a stone door slid open slowly, and Xena and Ares relaxed.   
  
"Well, the easy part is over with," Xena commented wryly. Ares gave her a disbelieving look.   
  
"That was easy?" he questioned.   
  
Xena smiled. "Compared to what's waiting for us in there, yes."   
  
They made their way slowly inside and Ares grabbed a torch from the wall as they passed the entrance. He lifted it up in front of them, and the darkness ebbed. The cavern was illuminated in a soft orange glow, revealing a maze of corridors and passageways. Ares looked at Xena and raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Now comes the hard part," Xena said.   
  
  
  
"Which way?" she asked lightly.   
  
Ares shook his dark head, unsure of the direction they should take. He looked nervously at the five entrances in front of them. Each was carved of stone and amazingly the same. There was no indication of which was the correct way to get them to the center. The God of War studied them silently for a moment, then finally shrugged his shoulders in a gesture of defeat. "I don't know," he admitted.   
  
Xena sighed. "Well that's just great. C'mon then." She drew her sword and walked into the middle doorway.   
  
"What if that's the wrong way?" Ares asked as he followed her.   
  
Xena looked over her shoulder, a dangerous flicker in her eyes. "Then we'll keep trying until we get it right," she replied.   
  
"Things are never simple with you," Ares complained.   
  
Xena smiled wryly to herself, then stopped dead in her tracks. Ares moved to her side as she stared ahead horrified. "What is it?" he asked, studying her beautiful face carefully.   
  
"This has got to be a trick," Xena could only mutter.   
  
Ares looked past her and snorted with laughter. Before them lay a vast field of purple pansies. "Flowers?" he scoffed. "This is what's so dangerous? A bunch of flowers?"   
  
"Shut up Ares!" Xena ordered. She looked about carefully, scrutinizing everything around her. "This has to be a trap."   
  
"Xena, I admire your extreme caution and everything, and I applaud your fantastic warrior instincts, but for the love of Zeus, it's just a bunch of flowers!" Ares exclaimed.   
  
"It's not that simple," Xena insisted. "We're in the Labyrinth. Nothing is as it seems. There has to be something wrong. Poison, or a monster hiding, or something."   
  
"Look, if you're so suspicious, I'll prove it to you that there's nothing to worry about," Ares said exasperatingly. He marched into the middle of the field of flowers, then turned towards her and flung out his arms.   
  
"See? Nothing!"   
  
"I don't know," Xena said warily.   
  
"Pansies Xena, they're pansies," Ares asserted. "I promise they're not going to attack you."   
  
Xena looked hesitant, but nothing had jumped out or exploded, so she took a tentative step forward. Her senses were on full alert, but nothing happened. Ares smiled as she lowered her sword and looked at him mistrustfully.   
  
"See?" Ares taunted. "I was right."   
  
Xena muttered something incoherently and continued to walk towards Ares.   
  
She was halfway there when she stumbled and fell to her knees.   
  
"Xena what's wrong?" Ares asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He had never seen the mighty warrior princess even so much as trip before in front of him. Xena looked up at him through half closed eyes.   
  
"Dizzy," she mumbled. "I'm so tired. Can't keep my eyes open." She yawned and fell to the floor.   
  
"Gods!" Ares exclaimed angrily. He picked Xena up and shook her gently. "Xena, wake up!" he commanded.   
  
Xena cringed and slowly opened her eyelids. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "Why do I feel so sleepy?"   
  
A painful wave of realization hit Ares like a brick wall, as he realized the deadly mistake he had made. "Uh-oh," he whispered.   
  
"Uh-oh?" Xena murmured, closing her eyes again. "Uh-oh is not good...whadda ya mean by uh-oh?"   
  
"These are Morpheus Pansies of Eternal Sleep," Ares explained. "If we don't keep you from falling asleep, you may stay that way forever."   
  
"Then how come...you...aren't...affected?" Xena mumbled. It was obvious she was trying hard to fight off the overwhelming desire to sleep.   
  
"Because as a God I'm immune," Ares replied. "Now can you walk at all?"   
  
"Mmm?" Xena asked dreamily. "I just want to go to sleep."   
  
Ares shifted her in his arms. "There's no other choice. I'll have to carry you through."   
  
"Oh no!" Xena exclaimed with a surprising amount of resiliency. She struggled weakly in his arms. "Yer not carryin' me anywheres," she slurred.   
  
Ares was infuriated. "Stop being so stubborn! It's the only way to get you out of this, and you're no good to Gabrielle dead. Now lay still!"   
  
Surprisingly, Xena went limp in his arms. "Okay," she murmured reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.   
  
Ares stood with her and looked down at the helpless form of his once proud warrior.   
  
"Try to stay awake my princess," he said softly, almost tenderly. "For my sake, please." He crossed the room quickly with her, each second feeling like an eternity too long. Finally, he sighed with relief as he reached the end of the field and stepped into the next room. Ever so gently he laid her down on the floor and nudged her. "Xena wake up,"   
  
Nothing. The Warrior Princess' eyes remained shut, her lovely features eerily peaceful. Ares had never seen her look so serenely beautiful, but his fear for her made it less enjoyable. "C'mon Xena," he urged, shaking her not so gently this time. She still remained motionless. "Curse me if I wasn't fast enough," Ares whispered. He thought silently for a moment, then acted on a whim. "I seem to remember a story Gabrielle told a while ago," he said aloud, feeling a little foolish. "It was about a beautiful princess who fell into a deep sleep and the only way she could be awakened was by true love's kiss. I wonder..."   
  
Xena moaned and her striking blue eyes fluttered open. "I heard that," she murmured. "You're out of your freaking mind if you think I'm going to let you kiss me again."   
  
"I see you're okay," Ares commented as she sat up slowly and rubbed her head.   
  
"Aside from the throbbing headache I have from being so rudely awakened, yes I'm fine," Xena replied sarcastically.   
  
"Darn," Ares replied mischievously. "And I was so looking forward to kissing you again. Especially after the response I got last time."   
  
"Oh you like be slapped do you?" Xena remarked cynically. "Well, no more sugar for you. You've gotten more than your fair share."   
  
"I wasn't referring to you slapping me Xena," Ares said seductively, capturing her eyes with his eyes. "I was talking about how you kissed me back."   
  
Xena glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're delusional."   
  
Ares grinned at her, "You can't deny you kissed me back Xena. I'm used to taking what I want, and I'll take your heart whether you admit I have or not."   
  
"I don't think so," Xena said murderously, trying to ignore the flip flops her heart was doing. Why did he always make her feel so confused?   
  
Ares merely laughed as he helped her to her feet. "That's the Warrior Princess I know and love," he complimented.   
  
"Save it," Xena snapped. She looked around her then groaned.   
  
"What?" Ares asked. Xena pointed straight ahead of them. "The path circled around. We're right back where we started!"   
  
Ares now for the first time realized where they were. Just as Xena had said, they were right back at the very beginning, the five entrances looking more ominous than ever. They stood in the first entranceway to the right of the middle.   
  
Ares, feeling really foolish now, could only offer weakly, "Well at least we know which two doors don't work now."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and the sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.   
  
"Well aren't you perceptive?" she snapped.   
  
"Well, I was a little busy saving someone's life!" Ares retorted defensively.   
  
Xena merely glared.   
  
"Well, live and learn and try again, that's my motto," Ares concluded.   
  
"Since when?" Xena asked critically.   
  
"Since I met you," Ares said grinning.   
  
Xena flinched and chided herself mentally for walking into that one.   
  
"Well, which way should we try now?"   
  
Ares looked thoughtful. "Well, we might as well try the farthest one on the right." He found another torch and led the way into the passage.   
  
Xena followed closely, her guard springing back into place. In front of them lay a long, silent stone corridor. There was no sign of light at the other end.   
  
"Looks encouraging," Xena commented sardonically.   
  
"Hope you aren't afraid of the dark," Ares replied.   
  
"I'm not afraid of anything," Xena shot back.   
  
Ares laughed. "Except for giving into your true feelings for me."   
  
Xena smacked him upside the head and he yelped in protest. "HEY!"   
  
"You deserved it," Xena said simply, slowly allowing a smile to form across her face. "Especially in such a dismal place where we appear to be the only two living creatures...if we can even call you a creature."   
  
Ares growled. "Look, I've had it up to here with your negativity and insults!"   
  
"Well excuse me if I don't have the utmost faith in a man who tries to corrupt me for a hobby!" Xena glowered.   
  
"Well maybe if you wouldn't deny your true feelings, I wouldn't have to!" Ares yelled, spinning around.   
  
"What do you know about my feelings?" Xena retorted. "You're a heartless monster!"   
  
The two of them glared at each other, but then immediately had to gasp in pain.   
  
"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Ares said through a strained voice.   
  
Xena put a hand out on the wall to support herself, sweat lining her brow. "If I had to guess, I'd say the temperature in this hallway had risen drastically."   
  
"That's highly possible," Ares choked out. "This is an enchanted place after all. But the question is why?"   
  
The two of them searched silently for an answer, and as they did so the room slowly cooled until it returned to it's normal dank temperature.   
  
"That's odd," Xena remarked. "the overwhelming heat is gone now, completely."   
  
"I might venture a theory," Ares said hesitantly. Xena frowned, but did not prohibit him from speaking. "I think, " Ares said slowly, "that what's controlling the temperature is us."   
  
"What do you mean?" Xena questioned, doubt in her voice.   
  
"Well, now the heat is gone," Ares replied. "But a minute ago when we were yelling at each other, it was unbearable. There just might be a connection."   
  
The Warrior Princess considered this silently. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a great deal of logic and possible truth in his statement.   
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," she finally said.   
  
"That being?" Ares asked.   
  
"Argue," Xena spat.   
  
"Maybe I don't want to," Ares replied stubbornly. "'I'm the God of War, I'll pick and choose what battles I fight."   
  
"You're just trying to hide the fact that you're afraid!" Xena accused deviously. "Why not argue now? You've always done it before. It's what you love!"   
  
"That's not true!" Ares insisted loudly. "Besides, half of the time I'm only looking out for your best interests!"   
  
"What do you know about my best interests?!" Xena growled.   
  
"More than you do yourself sometimes!" Ares retorted sharply, then gasped violently for breath. Now it was his turn to put a hand out onto the wall for support.   
  
Xena smiled to herself. "Good job Ares. You just proved your point."   
  
She wiped her forehead.   
  
"Great, I'm elated," Ares said sarcastically, still gasping for breath. "So what now?"   
  
"Simple," Xena replied sweetly. "All we have to do is get along."   
  
"Oh, you make it sound so easy," Ares griped. He handed her the torch and she took it gladly. "Lead the way my Warrior Princess."   
  
Xena glared. "I am no-"   
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Ares argued, grinning evilly. "No arguing, remember?"   
  
Xena glared at him but was silent. He had picked up on the advantage of that handicap all too quickly, so silence appeared to be her best weapon.   
  
Ares gave her one of his heart melting smiles, and she stalked down the corridor without another word.   
  
"Why did I ever agree to this?" she muttered.   
  
"Because you enjoy my company much more than you admit," Ares whispered in her ear. Xena jumped, realizing he had kept even pace with her, and was now unnervingly close to her. She clenched her fists to keep from saying something she'd regret, and did not react to Ares knowing look of triumph, as much as she wanted to deck him.   
  
"Don't let him get the better of you," she told herself for the millionth time. As usual, it did very little good to help her situation. Telling herself that was one thing. Reality was another.   
  
Suddenly the corridor took a sharp turn and the two came out into a dimly lit area...the beginning.   
  
Xena looked at Ares and they both sighed. Not again.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
